


You've got the wrong number

by LittleRoma



Series: Infusion Diaries [1]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoma/pseuds/LittleRoma
Summary: Little thing I thought of while getting an infusion.  How Darcy would handle a wrong number





	

“Hello, Caesar’s morgue, you stab we slab, how may I direct your call?” Darcy tried to sound perky even as she was dialled for what felt like the 88th time by a wrong number.  Darcy smirked a little to herself as she heard spluttering on the other end, before the dial tone.  Sliding her phone back into her pocket, Darcy continued to eat her dinner not even glancing up.

 

“Wrong number again, Darce?” Jane asked biting back a snort when she had processed the greeting.  Jane knew that somebody had been bothering her young intern all day.

 

“Yeah, you’d think after a while you’d eventually start to pick up that you got a wrong number but that just seems like too much bother for this guy.  I’m going to need to come up with more answers soon” Darcy replied before scowling as her phone began to ring again.

 

“Same number again?” Jane asked wrinkling her nose reaching her hand out to Darcy to take the phone.  Darcy smirked at her boss, before handing over the phone, Jane coughed to clear her throat before speaking into the phone

 

“You’ve reached Dr Feelgood, where all your dreams can come true and happy endings are guaranteed, now what’ll be sugar?” Jane drawled into the phone receiver in a Tennessee accent.  Before smiling as she handed the phone back to Darcy who trying so hard to keep her snort in.

 

“Happy endings, huh Jane?  Something you want to tell me about there?” Darcy teased her boss, watching with glee as her friends went bright red, as she began to move her mouth up and down, watching as no sound came out.

 

“Oh, shut up!” Jane tried to snap at her young friend, her mind going to embarrassing moments

 

* * *

 

 

It was a quiet evening at dinner when Clint suddenly spoke up, “Stark, I wish you’d stop changing round the contact names and numbers on my phone.  I keep having to ring round all my old numbers, did I have a butcher, a baker and a candlestick maker saved on my phone?” Clint mused before continuing “though I seem to have a morgue on my phone, which is odd, that’s odd right?”

 

“Don’t look at me, I didn’t do it last time” Clint’s and Tony’s squabble continued while Darcy and Jane started clutching each other, their faces turning slowly blue as they tried to slide down their seats.


End file.
